Voyage of Temptation Revised
by Ahsoka33
Summary: The title tells you. Featuringggggggg AHSOKA TANO!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so for this one I was extremely bored so I just wrote it because I loved this episode…Oh and the characters are soooo OOC. Oh and that the dialogue in the episode is either different/wrong/screwed up. Oh and ****Lefty Blondy**** you might not wanna read this 'because it's kind of a huge spoiler…SORRY! **

**Voyage of Temptation revised… (Okay so watch the epi and here is where everyone's standing)(Same standings BUT Ahsoka's beside Rex)**

Obiwan: You know your marching orders. The safety of the duchess Satine is the up most important. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her. blah,blah,blah

Anakin: The death watch may be bac-

Ahsoka: What's so important about that Duchess is someone in loveeee with her? (Ahsoka pokes Obiwan on the belly button.)

Clones: *Laugh, Chuckle, and Giggle*

Anakin: * Giggles* You're in love with the Duchess, Obi-wan?

ObiWan: I never said that… (Obiwan's face turns a deep colour of red.)

Ahsoka: Neither did you say you weren't… ohhhh Obiwan and Satine sitting' in a tree K-I-S - -

Clones: S-I-N-G!

Ahsoka: (Whispers to Rex) Love, do you have a paper and pen?

Rex: (Whispers back to Ahsoka) Let me check, Cyar'ika. (Gets a pen and a paper and some tape outta his pocket) I thought you might need this too.

Ahsoka: Thanks, Rexy. (Ahsoka took the pen and paper and wrote 'Obiwan + Satine = 3' and made a huge heart around. When obiwan wasn't looking she stuck it on his back.)

Anakin: As I was sayi-*BEEP* *BEEP* UGH!

Mandalore Guard: The Duchess and her retnue ask you for your presence.

Obiwan: Very Well. We should be there shortly. (Cody and Rex send the troops to investigate while Obiwan, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody go to meet the duchess.)

_When they reach the Duchess…_

(Satine talking and blah blah blah…just watch the episode online if you're that interested in the dialogue!) (Obiwan, Ahsoka, Anakin and Rex come in…Ahsoka holds Rex's hand when they entered...It was embarrassing to Rex because others stared…)

Ahsoka: Heyyy! (She bowed)

Obiwan: Greetings, Duchess.

Anakin: You're Excellency.

Rex: Greetings. (He saluted)

Satine: Greetings to all. I am sure all of you know that I am the Duchess of Kalevala. May I know your names?

Anakin: Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

Ahsoka: Padawan Learner Ahsoka Tano. And this is my boyfriend Clone Captain Rex Skirata.

Everyone: !

Anakin: Rex is your boyfriend Snips?

Ahsoka: Okay like nobody knows that you're married to Senator Amidala! Like it's soooo obvious! The way you 2 look at each other is hysterical!

Anakin: Is that true Obiwan? It really that obvious? (He wimpered.)

Obiwan: Uhh…yes…

Anakin: Hmph.

Rex: Ya uhh she already introduced me and I'm part of the 501st legion AKA Torrent Company.

Senators: *Giggle and Chuckle*

Satine: What's so funny?

Random Senator I don't know the name of: Umm…Duchess you might wanna look at General Kenobi's back…*Chuckle*

Anakin: *Burst out laughing*

Obiwan: Huh?

Rex: (Whispers to Ahsoka) You know we should run now Ahs'ika before they notice it was us…

Ahsoka: (Whispers back to Rex) We should wait Rex I wanna see what their reaction is.

Satine: Obiwan, may I please ask you to turn around?

Obiwan: Okay...( He turns around and shows Satine what it says on his back. Satine's eyes then pop open. She stands up and takes the paper off of Obiwan's back and shows him what it says.)

Satine: ?

_To be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter. Oh and commander Cody wasn't on the elevator. Stupid Doc. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Today Satine will say the disclaimer.**

**Satine: Ugh. Why me?**

**Me: Oh so you want me to make Obiwan kiss you?**

**Satine: Ahsoka33, does not own Star Wars.**

**Me: Good.**

Satine: ? Who did this?

Rex: Too late. (He put his helmet on.) *BEEP* *BEEP* Captain Rex Skirata here.

Cody: Rex come down here!

Rex: Uhh why?

Cody: Red-Eye and Mixer found a PS3 down here!

Anakin: AWESOME! What games are there?

Cody: Uhh…Halo3, Halo Reach…

Anakin: There cannot be HALO REACH! That game does not come out still standard month 8-9!

Cody: I know! Awwsome aye!

Ahsoka: Hey look Satine and Obiwan are having a staring contest.

Anakin: Ahsoka don- ( She went in between Satine and Obiwan and put their lips together. They stayed in that position for 5 mins.)

Ahsoka: And Recorded. Now this goes straight on Holotube. And uhh master when will you give me my hTouch back? That thing is really useful.

Anakin: Fine have it back!

Ahsoka: Thanks.

Satine: Umm…ya…Ahsoka I'm gonna kil-

Ahsoka: Na, na, na! You're a peace person you can't kill me and Obiwan you can't just kill me out of your anger!

Obiwan: UGH!

Satine: As I was saying, I shall now excort you to your rooms. It is one apartment with 5 rooms. One for each of you and the Commander which is obsessed with video games. Come follow me. (She took them down the elevator to their rooms.) I shall meet you at the dining room at 1800. And we will stop at Naboo to pick up Senator Amidala.

Ahsoka: Ya thanks!

Anakin: *Smiles*

Ahsoka:…Anakin and Padme sittin in a speeder. Are they naked yes they are the car goes Bump Bump th- (She was cut off by Anakin tackling her to the ground.)

_To be Continued_

**Satine: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T MAKE OBIWA KISS ME IF I SAID THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: I didn't make Obiwan kiss you. You kissed him.**

**Satine: UGH!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the suggestion Bolt and you're welcome for the compliment.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Today Cody will say the disclaimer!**

**Cody: Why me?**

**Me: I have the game Halo Reach in my hand! Want me to break it?**

**Cody: Ahsoka33 does not own Star wars! Now give me the GAME!**

**Me: Not until you run around the ship in only your boxers and let me record you do it!**

**Cody: FINE!**

_Current time: 1440_

Ahsoka: AHH! Master is mad! Nice face! (Takes out hTouch and takes a picture of Anakin's angry face!) Now get off of me!

Anakin: I HATE YOU AHSO-

Obi wan: *clears throat* Now what do I see here?

Anakin & Ahsoka: Uhhh nothi-* Ship shakes*

Anakin: What the kriff was that?

P.E. System: We have landed on Naboo. We shall leave at 1500 sharp.

Anakin: Yay!

_At 1500 everyone is on the ship and so is Senator Amidala. _

Obiwan: Umm…okay now I can't find our apartment just great. Oh there it is!(Obiwan opens the door with his access key only to find Anakin and Padme making out on the couch. They were so deep in their kiss that they didn't hear Obiwan yell.) AHH! (He then ran into Ahsoka's Room only to find Ahsoka and Rex making out. They too were so deep in their kiss that they couldn't hear Obiwan yell…again.) AHH! (He then ran out of the apartment yelling around the whole ship only to find Cody running with him…but Cody was only in his boxers and not yelling.) AHHH!

Cody: I WANT THAT GAME BACK!AHH!

Obi wan: AHH! (Obi wan then accidently ran into Satine's room while she was changing.)

Satine: Obi wan? AHH!

Obi wan: AHHH!

_To be continued…_

**Cody: Now give me the game!**

**Ahsoka33: Fine here.**

**Cody: Thank you…**

**Ahsoka33: Hope you guys liked that chapter! **

**Satine and Obi wan: HAILEEEE!**


End file.
